The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved games.
Although many hundreds of different games of different types have been developed and used it is considered that a continuing need exists for new and improved games. More specifically it is considered there is a continuing need for children's games of a mechanical character tending to require active individual participation which effectively stimulates the interest and imagination of individuals using these games. Such a game should require a modicum of coordination such as possessed by a normal child, but it also should be of such a character as not to be beyond the mental capabilities of a child. Further, from a commercial standpoint any new child's game of the type indicated should be comparatively inexpensive and reliable from a mechanical standpoint.